darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Olaf's Quest
Olaf's Quest is a quest about the unfortunate Fremennik Olaf Hradson, whose boat has crashed, rendering him unable to find his grandfather's treasure. You must help him find it and make sure his family do not find out about his failure. Description Walkthrough * Be able to defeat a level 49 monster * A high Agility level is highly recommended to save time |items = * Spade (There is a spade right next to Olaf) Recommended Items * It is recommended that players with an Agility level less than 50 take an Agility potion, flask or a Summer pie. * Weapon and Armour (Melee works fine) * 43+ Prayer and/or food for low-levelled players, or prayer boosting items, which should lessen the need for food. * Some energy potions, as you will be doing a lot of running in this quest. * Access to the Lodestone in Fremennik Province or access to Fairy ring network * 8 free inventory spaces to store rope and barrels in (Obtainable during quest) |kills = * Ulfric (Level 49) * Skeleton fremennik (Level 23) or (Level 28) or (Level 30) }} Family Honour ''Getting there: Fairy ring code brings you directly south of the Windswept tree; use the ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon; use the polar eagle; or teleport to the Fremennik Province Lodestone.'' Talk to Olaf Hradson, who is north-east of Rellekka at the eastern rock crab spot, and he will tell you about his attempt to live up to his family's reputation by becoming an expert explorer. Although he failed miserably, he wants to liven up his family's spirits and asks you to deliver some special carvings to them. Unfortunately, he only has damp wood on him, so he directs you to the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east, from which you could obtain some dry wood. Go up the hill and cut the windswept tree with any axe to get Windswept logs. If snowflakes are falling at your screen, you're on the right path. Once you bring the logs back, Olaf will make a bowl for you to take to his wife and a plank to give his son back in Rellekka. The Windswept Tree Olaf Hradson's wife, Ingrid Hradson, is found wandering around the well, just south-east of the long hall in Rellekka. After you give her the bowl, Ingrid will give you a loaf of bread in return for your troubles. Olaf's son, Volf Olafson, is further north by the helmet shop. After you tell him that his father has sent him a gift from a far-away exotic land, his eyes beam up and he immediately exchanges the plank for a cooked shark. Go back to Olaf Hradson and you notice that the fire that he had made to keep himself warm, has burned out and he is shivering in the cold. Talk to him and he will hand you some damp wood and request you to light a fire. Use the damp planks and a tinderbox on the firepit and talk to him again. After deciding whether or not to give him the food (he will only take the first piece of food in your inventory, if you are interrupted by combat during the conversation you will have to start it again), he will give you Sven's last map. The X on the map is coincidentally right next to the windswept tree that you visited earlier. Brine Rat Cavern Now is the time to get your armour and supplies to deal with a level 49 monster. Dig beside the windswept tree and prepare to fall into the brine rat cavern - this is essentially a one way entrance unless you are able to roll the boulder to the North and squeeze through the exit in which you will end up beside Olaf. KEEP your spade, because if you fall off the bridge below, you will need it to get back in here. Head east through the cave. After coming across a fork in the path, take the east path. Make sure to kill a level 23 Skeleton fremennik along the way, and obtain a key. Continue along the east path to a wall. The picture wall requires a puzzle to be solved in order to unlock. The puzzle is quite simple: rotate the pieces to create a skull. The four levers each control two bone pieces. * The solution for this puzzle is: RIGHT (once), UP (once), LEFT (once), BOTTOM (once). When finished, "pull" the "confirm" lever on the bottom-right. If the skull is not in the right position when clicking "confirm", a rock will swing out of the wall, causing 30 damage. You do not need to re-solve the puzzle if you exit the dungeon from this point onwards. After crossing into the larger room to the north, you will find some rope, rotten barrels, and several Skeleton fremennik. Kill one of them to acquire a key, if you haven't already obtained one earlier. If you need to exit the cave, leave by going directly west of the original entrance — there is a huge boulder that can be rolled. This is a one way exit. Resilience Take 2 barrels and 6 ropes from the piles around the room. With these supplies, head to the northeast corner of the room, where there will be a rickety-looking bridge. Before stepping on the bridge it is highly recommended to take a dose of Agility potion to decrease the chances of falling. You have to turn off run before trying to cross the bridge, otherwise a message will appear in your message box stating "You can't run on this walkway - it's far, far too slippery." and you may fall. Wearing weight-reducing equipment can help. Use a barrel on the empty parts of the walkway to get across. Repeat this step on the next empty spot. Failure results in being swept away a bit north of Olaf, above ground. This can be a very frustrating exercise for players without a high agility level. Note: Move one spot at a time to help avoid falling off. If you fail to cross the bridge AFTER you repair it, you will not need to repair it again. The gate in the middle of the walkway has a lock — it must be matched with the key handle you obtained from killing the skeleton, as there will be 6 different types of key handles. Click on the correct shape to open the door — the key will disappear. A Skeleton fremennik can be killed to receive another key if necessary. Note - If you fall off after you unlock the door, you must get another key. The door won't stay unlocked. Ulfric To commence the fight, attempt to open the chest in the middle of the old longboat-wreck. A level 49 Skeleton fremennik named Ulfric will appear. He uses only melee, so Protect from Melee is highly effective in order to block most of Ulfric's attacks; alternatively use the safe spot at the grave where he appears to range or mage him. There are also some good spots to use a halberd successfully. Note: Ulfric will teleport if you end up on one side of the longboat wreck with him on the other side. He will yell "No escape, outlander!" when he teleports. After killing Ulfric, open the chest again with 5 empty inventory slots, and the quest will be completed. Rewards * 1 quest point * * coins * 4 cut rubies * Access to the Brine Rat Cavern where you can kill Brine rats (requires level 47 Slayer) * A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure. * A Shark and/or Bread Music unlocked * Rising Damp Transcript Trivia * When the quest was first released the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was so frustratingly hard that Jagex decided to make the bridge slightly easier the next day because they had received complaints from players of diverse levels. * Failing the bridge normally results in whatever you had in your hands being placed in your inventory, but if you don't have enough room your items will not be unequipped and you will still wash up outside the cave, with no additional ill effects. * The examine for the parchment is "Brittle. Yellowed. Different." This is a reference to an old advertising campaign for the ibuprofen-based anti-inflammatory drug , which touted their pills as being "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." * If you try to dig down to the brine cave before the quest a message states: You shovel some snow. Congratulations! * Before rolling the boulder, the examine for it says "Is it a rock crab? Our survey says no." which is a reference to the game show " " (British) or " " (American). * After you give Olaf the logs, he will tell you to give a carving to his son Volf. He will tell you that that kids love planks in his experience. This may be a reference to the show 'Ed Edd n' Eddy' where a kid named has a plank for a best friend. * When you give the crude carving to Ingrid, your character will say "Enjoy your Obscurian Tribal Artifact ™. It has a million-and-one uses!" which may be a reference to the Poison Salesman. * After receiving the map from Olaf, when talking to him he will say, "Hey! I'm trying to carve and you're standing in my light! Move it!" * A glitch has occurred where your player appears on top of a mountain instead of north of Olaf after falling off the bridge. This seems to be solved by trying to move around thus teleporting you back to the normal spot. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests